A clutch is generally used for connecting and disconnecting the power transmission between the engine and the transmission. The gearshift of the transmission of the vehicle is achieved by engaging and disengaging of the clutch. There may be interruption of power transmission between engaging and disengaging of the clutch.
DCT (dual-clutch transmission) is developed based on the conventional parallel-shaft-type manual transmission and comprises first and second clutches. The crankshaft of the engine is coupled to the first transmission via the first clutch to transmit the torque. The first clutch comprises a first clutch bearing and the second clutch comprises a second clutch bearing. The first and second clutch bearings are driven by an operation mechanism so as to perform the gearshift. Conventional DCT is complex in structure and manufacturing process, and high in manufacture cost.